Duel on Nar Shaddaa
by Randy Starkiller
Summary: The son of two murded Jedi, Randy Starkiller is on the run from the Empire and living Nar Shaddaa, working for the Hutts. But he's about to run into his worst nightmare: an Imperial Jedi killer.


The sky wasn't visible from this depth, just more haphazardly built skyscrapers, their exteriors just as deteriorated as their interiors. The air reeked of filth, the smoke and pollution of industry filling the lungs of billions of inhabitants. This was the Undercity of Nar Shaddaa, the Smuggler's Moon, and in this twisted cityscape was a man dressed in black trousers, a white shirt, and a black flight jacket. His brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and his teenage face showed maturity beyond his years. His name was Randy Starkiller, and he was the son of murdered Jedi. He was an enemy of the Empire.  
He wandered through the garbage-filled streets, the pungent odors of Nar Shaddaa's vile Undercity filling his nostrils. He hated this place, it was nothing like his homeworld, Corellia. he hated living here, he hated working for the blasted Hutts, and he hated not having a choice otherwise at the moment. For the time being, Durga the Hutt owned his ass.  
As he walked, he kicked a stray can down the street, his ice blue eyes watching it bounce away from him. Randy had "celebrated" his 17th birthday yesterday by getting very, very drunk. It had barely been a month since he was forced to flee Corellia after the capture, interrogation, and murder of his parents by the Empire. Randy knew in his heart that his bitterness was doing him no good, but he did not care. He had ran here and got a job as a smuggler under Durga the Hutt. He had very little money left, he had a shitty apartment in the Corellian sector of Nar Shaddaa, and he had his parent's YT-2000, the _Star Hummer_. Randy kicked the can again, wondering why there were so few people out in this section of the city right now.  
_Usually it's bustling with people right now,_ Randy thought to himself, _I wonder what's up._  
He saw him just as he finished that thought. Or saw THEM rather. A group of Stormtroopers with a man dressed in black, interrogating a Sullustian beggar in the middle of the street. Randy felt the darkness that surrounded the blond-haired, black-robed man, and he cursed to himself. He turned, hoping that they had not noticed him and he could make a clean get away. The man focused his piercing green and yellow eyes on Randy at that moment and broke away from the group of Stormtroopers, a blaster pistol sliding out of his over-sized sleeve and into his hand. He took aim, firing a warning shot at Randy.  
Randy turned, blaster pulled from his holster already, returning fire as he ducked around a corner. He ran, long legs carrying him as fast as they could manage. He knew he had attracted the man's attention, and he knew why. _He's a Jedi killer. Even worse, he's a DARK Jedi._  
The man whipped around the corner after Randy, his finger continually squeezing the finger, causing blood red blaster bolts to lance out at the 17-year-old teenager he was chasing. However, Randy was no amateur, and he fired right back, keeping the Jedi killer on his toes. Both men ran, the dark Jedi quickly closing the gap between the two.  
Randy knew that if he was going to survive, running was not going to do it. He'd just die tired then. Therefore he skidded to a halt, spinning around quickly and launching his fist at the Jedi killers face. The right hook catches the dark jedi off-guard, breaking his jaw and causing the man to yell out in pain. Randy veers off into another direction, disappearing into a dark alley. He just needed to buy a few minutes. Just enough time to get something.  
Kneeling behind a a dumpster, Randy pulled a glowstick off his belt and slammed it into the ground. The casing shattered, revealing the silver hilt of a lightsaber inside. He grabs the 'saber in his right hand and ignites the green blade just as the dark Jedi passes the dumpster, his own lightsaber in hand but unignited.  
The dark Jedi turned to look at Randy, a yellow blade springing forth from his matte black lightsaber hilt. The two blades of energy cast an eerie light on the combatants as Randy lunged forward, his father's blade seering through the air as it was thrust at the Imperial agent.  
The blades collided, the clash of the two energy blades filling the darkened alley. Randy got his first clear look at his opponent's features. He was an ugly man with black hair, green and yellow eyes, a huge nose, and big ears and lips. His scraggly goatee looked nearly comical, but the hatred in his eyes drained away Randy's sense of humor. Starkiller knew he had to perform at his best or die here. His foot lanced out at the Darksider's knee, hitting with a crack of bones.  
The Jedi killer howled in pain and stabbed at Randy's chest, which the young upstart blocked with his lightsaber. Randy took this advantage to run, heading deeper into the city. He leaped down onto an old footbridge. Beneath it was a seemingly bottomless abyss, and no railings to save the young smuggler, son of Jedi, from taking a nasty plunge. He stood his ground, waiting. He knew the dark Jedi may have more skill in the old ways of fighting, but Randy had a lot of dirty tricks up his sleeve.  
And apparently so did the dark Jedi. Expecting him to leap down after him, Randy was caught off guard when a chunk of duracrete blasted him in the back of the head, knocking him down onto the unforgiving metal of the walkway. He slowly climbs to his feet, groaning, as his opponent leapt down onto the footbridge, his knee seeming to work fine. Randy stood and stared at his opponent, looking him in the eye.  
"You will die, young Jedi, you know this," the raspy-voiced dark sider uttered, "I can see it in your eyes." He smiled evilly, stabbing at Randy's chest with his yellow blade.  
Randy just growled, slapping the blade aside. He moved in, going for his nemesis' sword arm with his blade. The 'sabers clash again, the noise echoing in the abyss. The Jedi killer grinned and slashed at Randy's head. Randy ducked the slash and drove his blade up at his enemy's stomach. The evil Jedi leapt backward, landing on some rubble and losing his footing for a moment. Randy charged forward with his blade, but was stopped mid-attack by the yellow lightsaber of Randy's opponent.  
"Boy, give it up. You can't beat me," the evil Knight spat out, laughing.  
Randy's eyes flashed dangerously and he feinted at the Imperial's throat with his blade. The Jedi killer moved his energy sword to block, but the blow never landed. Instead a quick, hard, roundhouse kick to the left side knocks him off his balance, sending him plummeting off the side of the walkway.  
"Yes, I can," Randy muttered, "and I did." With that he shut off the blade and sliped it into his pocket, staggering off into the city again. He rubbed the back of his head exhustedly, feeling the blood run from his wound. He sighed and wandered back to his apartment. He would have to bind the wound himself, he guessed, since he one was going to do it for him. _C'est la vie,_ he thought, _that's life._

**_Fin_ (The End)**


End file.
